


No Time

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now was definitely not that time, they were in an unknown room in the main tower of the city and she could already hear the buzz of her radio as someone tried to contact her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

Elizabeth was getting frustrated with him; he was too slow, too gentle and not nearly as demanding as he usually was. She was pressed against the wall of his room, her breasts in his hands and her nipples pinched between his fingers rubbing against the cold, smooth surface.

Ronon was pressed against her back, his hips moving gently against her backside as he rocked himself slowly and gently into her depth. This wasn’t what she had wanted when she’d slipped up close to him in the deserted corridor and cupped his groin. She’d wanted him like he’d started, taking her arm harshly and dragging her into the nearest unoccupied room, forcing her back against the wall and his lips and teeth nipping at her neck. She wanted the raw passion she knew he could give the fast sex they so often shared, only occasionally punctuated with the slow and soft love making when they actually had time to share the other’s company.

Now was definitely not that time, they were in an unknown room in the main tower of the city and she could already hear the buzz of her radio as someone tried to contact her.

“Ronon,” she breathed, trying and apparently failing to entice him with her voice and the moan she carried on the word.

She tried to move her hips, thrust back against him but he’d positioned her just right, so that she couldn’t move except to brush her breasts against his palms. Her hands were free though and it took her a moment as he continued to rock against her, his breath on her neck, to figure out just what she could do to make him move faster.

One hand came up, reaching behind her to tangle in his locks, gripping one and tugging it, forcing his cheek against her shoulder and he groaned. The other hand wrapped around behind her to take hold of his backside, he clenched and twitched forward ever so nicely and she dug her nails in to the buttock.

“Faster,” she said in the roughest and most demanding tone she could muster.

It seemed to be enough, he twitched insider hand and mere seconds later began to move faster against her. He repositioned himself, taking a step back and moving his hands down to her hips. She curled her back, pushing her backside out to him and felt him shift to just the right angle insider her.

“Faster,” she said again, her previous tone now replaced with an almost desperate plea. She was teetering on the edge from his slow pace and it wouldn’t take too much for her to over balance and plummet into the sweetest abyss known to human kind.

“Faster,” she ordered again and he pounded against her a few more times before they both peeked blissfully and she gasped for air. She smiled, letting her forehead met the wall. She loved the rougher side of Ronon Dex, the faster the better.


End file.
